révélations
by lillysatine
Summary: se passe dans le futur. C’est l’anniversaire de Ed et c’est aussi la soirée des alchimistes d’Etat.Slash RoyEd


Auteur : Satine

Série : Fullmetal Alchemist

Genre : slash entre Ed et Roy, mention de Al/Winry

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : se passe dans le futur. C'est l'anniversaire de Ed et c'est aussi la soirée des alchimistes d'Etat.

Note : Cette fic est certainement bourrée d'erreurs car je l'ai écrite très tôt dans la série !

_**REVELATIONS**_

Le réveil tira Edward d'un profond sommeil et il ouvrit les yeux en maugréant.

-Stupide objet…

Il regarda le plafond quelques minutes, retardant le plus possible le moment de se lever.

Il ne voulait pas faire face à cette journée.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose allait arriver et lui changer sa vie.

Ah, si seulement Al était là… Ce dernier aurait pu lui dire que ce n'était rien et qu'il se faisait des idées. Mais non, son frère était parti depuis deux jours avec Winry à Rizenbul pour voir la grand-mère de cette dernière. Et sans son frère à ses côtés, Edward se sentait bien seul.

Mais c'était normal après tout. Ils avaient passé ces dernières années ensembles, à rechercher la Pierre Philosophale. Et durant cette quête, les deux frères déjà proches, étaient devenus inséparables. Et lorsque la Pierre avait été trouvée, permettant enfin à Al de retrouver son corps humain et d'effacer par la même la culpabilité d'Edward, ce dernier avait été heureux, même si cela signifiait que désormais son frère serait alors libre de mener sa vie et qu'il n'aurait plus autant besoin de lui.

Impression confirmée lorsque son frère et Winry s'étaient alors rapprochés, laissant par la même le pauvre Edward content pour eux mais désespérément envieux de leur bonheur. Aussi lorsque les deux amoureux avaient annoncé qu'ils quittaient la ville de Central direction Rizenbul, Edward avait fait bonne figure mais au fond de lui, il avait eu mal. Il savait qu'il était un peu extrême dans ses jugements mais il avait l'impression d'être abandonné par la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Enfin, il ne pouvait quand même pas en vouloir à son frère d'être enfin heureux avec la jeune fille qu'il aimait depuis l'enfance.

Edward soupira et se leva. Il s'étira et regarda d'un œil morne son bras et sa jambe d'acier qui, il le savait maintenant, feraient à jamais partis de lui.

En effet, lorsque lui et Al avaient enfin trouvé la Pierre Philosophale, Edward avait vite compris que cette dernière ne pourrait fonctionner qu'une seule fois. Il n'avait alors pas hésité à se sacrifier et c'est ainsi que Al avait enfin pu récupérer son corps. Edward était vraiment heureux car il savait que c'était le rêve de son frère de retrouver enfin des sensations humaines et jamais il n'aurait pu le priver de cette faculté de pouvoir enfin ressentir, toucher et aimer. Qu'importe si lui ne retrouvait pas ses membres. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui comptait était la joie dans les yeux de son frère lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était enfin redevenu un être de chair et de sang. Bien sûr, Al étant Al, il s'était senti coupable face à son frère mais Edward lui avait assuré que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait menti mais il n'aurait pu supporter de voir le visage de son frère assombri par la culpabilité. Et puis il le lui devait bien. C'était quand même sa faute si son âme avait été emprisonnée dans cette armure. S'il n'avait pas été aussi présomptueux de vouloir ramener leur mère grâce à l'alchimie alors que c'était interdit, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

Secouant la tête pour faire disparaître ses idées moroses, Edward commença à s'habiller et à préparer son petit déjeuner. Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui vu qu'il était tout seul et que c'était son jour de congé quand le téléphone sonna.

Il décrocha.

-Allô? Edward Elric à l'appareil.

-Bonjour grand frère !

-Al ! Je suis content de t'entendre ! Répondit Edward en souriant.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas mais il fallait absolument que je t'appelle. Je voulais être le premier à te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire.

-C'est mon anniversaire ?

-Grand frère, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que tu as dix-huit ans aujourd'hui…

-Et bien si. Comme tu peux l'entendre !

-Comment peut-on oublier le jour où on devient enfin majeur ?

Edward eut un rire gêné.

-Et bien…

-Enfin, si toi tu as oublié, moi je n'ai pas oublié. Aussi, je te souhaite encore un très joyeux anniversaire. Et Winry se joint à moi.

-Merci Al, cela me touche que chaque année, tu n'oublies pas. Alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe à Rizenbul ?

-Très bien. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être là avec elle mais je m'en veux de ne pas être à tes côtés. Nous avons toujours fêté nos anniversaires tous les deux…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Al. Cette année tu ne peux pas car tu es avec ta petite amie mais tu seras là l'année prochaine. Et crois-moi, tu mérites ce temps passé en compagnie de Winry. Après avoir été si longtemps privé de contact humain, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'en profiter.

-Mais toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux grand frère…

La voix de Al était douce mais Edward se raidit.

-Alphonse…Avertit-il son frère.

Mais ce dernier ne tient pas compte du fait que son frère venait d'utiliser son prénom en entier, signe pour lui que le terrain devenait risqué et continua.

-Oui je suis heureux avec Winry mais je n'aime pas te savoir seul. Tu mérites toi aussi d'être avec quelqu'un.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Al. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et ma réponse est toujours la même. Je ne l'aime pas et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de lui pour être heureux. Je suis très bien comme je suis actuellement.

-Ed, pourquoi est-ce que tu nies l'évidence…

-Il n'y a rien à nier. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où t'es venu cette idée absurde que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour cet homme mais je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répèterais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

-Si tu le dis.

Mais la voix d'Al était loin d'être convaincue.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je te rappelle aussi que ta présence est obligatoire ce soir à la grande soirée des alchimistes d'Etat.

Edward poussa un grognement. Il avait également complètement oublié que ce soir était organisé la soirée annuelle des alchimistes d'Etat et qu'il était obligé d'y aller.

-Je ne veux pas y aller Al, ça va être ennuyeux à mourir et tu sais que je déteste les mondanités. Et d'abord pourquoi est-ce que ma présence est obligatoire ? L'année dernière, et les années d'avant d'ailleurs, cela ne l'était pas et j'avais toujours pu y échapper. Et maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est-ce que la soirée a lieu ce soir ? Les autres années, c'était beaucoup plus tard…

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudra que tu voies avec le brigadier général Mustang.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas, grogna alors Edward. Il fait toujours pour tout ce qu'il peut pour me pourrir la vie…

-Mais non grand frère, commença à rire Al. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer, tu verras. Allez, je dois te quitter car Winry m'appelle. Nous partons en pique-nique tous les deux.

-D'accord, amusez-vous bien !

-Merci Ed et encore bon anniversaire. Profite bien de ta soirée. Et qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un !

-Al ! Cria Edward mais ce dernier avait déjà raccroché dans un éclat de rire amusé.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et fit la moue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Al a avec cette stupide manie de vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un. Je suis très bien comme je suis. Je n'ai besoin de personne. C'est vrai que je me sens un peu seul mais c'est très rare. Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui est passé dans la tête de mon cher frère pour croire que j'étais amoureux de lui. N'importe quoi.

Edward se rappela alors l'exact moment où un jour, alors qu'il était en train de boire une tasse de thé, Al était venu et lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin déclarer ses sentiments à Roy. Inutile de dire qu'Edward s'était à moitié étouffé sous le choc et que son frère avait du lui tapoter le dos pendant au moins cinq minutes. Une fois repris sa respiration, il avait demandé des explications à Al mais ce dernier lui avait juste répondu qu'il était évident pour lui que son frère aimait Roy. Et Edward avait eu beau nier de toutes ses forces, rien n'avait pu faire changer d'avis le jeune Elric et il n'était pas rare de le voir aborder assez fréquemment le sujet. Au grand déplaisir de son frère.

-N'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de cet homme. Comment pourrais-je aimer un homme aussi froid, sarcastique, méprisant, prétentieux, distant, ambitieux et j'en passe que ce Roy Mustang ? C'est complètement stupide de croire ça. Je le déteste d'abord. Et le fait qu'il ait un corps aussi sexy ne change rien. Non, rien du tout. Pas plus le fait qu'il ait de très beaux yeux onyx, une voix de velours et un corps à faire damner un saint. Non, cela ne change rien. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis en train de dire que Roy Mustang est attirant. Argh, Al, c'est ta faute. C'est toi qui m'as mis toutes ces idées dans la tête. Je le répète, je ne suis pas intéressé par lui. Plutôt mourir. Il n'empêche, il a quand même un joli sourire. Et il n'est pas si froid et indifférent que ça. A la mort de Hughes, j'ai découvert un côté sensible et attentionné de sa personnalité. C'est un être qui tient aux autres, même s'il le cache sous des abords sarcastiques. Et je sais qu'il déteste tuer des gens. Sa réaction face au meurtre des parents de Winry le prouve bien…Mais c'est pas vrai ! Voilà maintenant que je suis en train d'énumérer les qualités du brigadier général. Argh, au secours, je deviens fou…

Edward se secoua furieusement la tête.

-Stupide, je suis stupide. C'est pas possible autrement. Et dire qu'il va falloir que je le voie ce soir en plus à cette soirée idiote. Je suis maudit…

Il soupira.

-Et même si je l'étais, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas je tiens à le préciser pour que ça soit clair, il y a quand même certains problèmes. Il y a tout d'abord le fait qu'il aime les femmes. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un homme. Ensuite, il y a notre grande différence d'âge qui est quand même de quatorze ans et alors que moi, cela ne me gêne pas, pourrait le gêner. Et enfin, s'il n'y avait pas tous ces obstacles, comment pourrait-il vouloir de moi ? Je ne suis même pas un être humain en entier. Je n'ai même pas un beau corps à lui offrir…Je ne suis après tout que l'alchimiste de métal, comme il m'a si gentiment appelé. Alors heureusement que je ne l'aime pas…

Edward éclata alors de rire mais c'était un rire sans vie, sans joie.

-Oui, heureusement que je ne l'aime pas…

Il baissa la tête et laissa ses longues mèches blondes cacher ses yeux.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller me chercher un costume ce soir car tel que je connais Roy, c'est une soirée chic. Et puis, ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'à cette idée stupide que je puisse être amoureux de lui…

Il se laissa soudain glisser à terre.

-Je l'aime. Eperdument. Alors pourquoi le nier…Mais c'est si facile de prétendre que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui car comme ça, mon pauvre cœur souffre moins de savoir que mes sentiments sont unilatéraux. Mais je ne peux plus me voiler la face plus longtemps. Al a raison. Je suis amoureux du brigadier général Roy Mustang et ça fait un mal de chien car je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée, je ne veux pas le voir. Rectification, je ne veux plus le voir du tout. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Mais ce n'est pas possible car jamais, je ne pourrais quitter l'armée. Et pour faire quoi ? L'alchimie est toute ma vie…Et si je suis honnête, même si je sais que pour préserver mon cœur je devrais le quitter, je ne pourrais jamais vivre loin de lui. Je suis pathétique. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…Pourquoi c'est si compliqué l'amour ? Bienvenue dans la vie d'Edward Elric.

Il se redressa et son visage prit une expression déterminée.

-Je vais aller à cette soirée et je vais le voir. Et je vais voir comment je me comporte à ses côtés. Si j'arrive à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ma douleur n'existait pas. Voir aussi si j'ai une chance que celle-ci disparaisse un jour. Et après, j'aviserais.

Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire.

-Oui, je vais faire ça. En attendant, courses. Cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter maintenant.

Et en un éclair, il avait quitté son appartement.

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'Edward était arrivé à la soirée qu'il désirait déjà retrouver la quiétude de son petit chez-soi. Il y avait trop de monde à son goût et il ne sentait absolument pas à sa place au milieu de tous ces gens. Les invités présents étaient tous de grands alchimistes et il se sentait trop petit face à eux, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il préfèrerait cent fois être en train de lire un bon livre sur l'alchimie. En plus, le smoking qu'il avait loué pour la soirée le comprimait et il avait l'impression d'être un véritable pingouin. Mais il ne pouvait partir car sinon, Roy allait lui passer un de ses savons dont il avait l'habitude et Edward préférait éviter de s'attirer ses foudres. Surtout dans l'état de nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait depuis qu'il avait enfin reconnu ses sentiments comme tels.

En parlant du brigadier général, où était-il ?

Edward essaya de se redresser pour voir s'il apercevait la haute silhouette de ce dernier mais ce fut peine perdue. Il était bien trop petit. Il poussa un soupir et essaya de trouver un serveur. Il naviguait à travers les femmes en longue robe et les hommes en smoking quand il en aperçut enfin un en train de distribuer des coupes de champagne.

_Du champagne, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour calmer ma nervosité à l'idée de le voir. En plus, comme je suis majeur, on ne pourra pas me l'interdire…_

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors du serveur et tendit la main pour prendre une coupe. Mais au moment où sa main allait attraper la flûte, la voix du serveur l'arrêta.

-Désolé mais le champagne est interdit aux enfants.

Le sang d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour.

-Enfant ? Enfant ? Mais qui est un enfant ici ? Je ne vous permets pas…Commença t'il à crier violemment.

Le serveur regarda alors plus attentivement Edward et fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'êtes pas un enfant ? C'est vrai, vous avez un smoking et vous avez l'air d'un adulte. Excusez-moi mais vous êtes si petit…

Edward crut qu'il allait exploser à nouveau.

-Quoi ? Hurla t'il. Je ne suis pas petit…Imbécile.

Et sans un regard pour le pauvre serveur qui le regardait d'un air complètement éberlué face à cette manifestation de colère, mais apparemment il ne devait pas connaître le fameux tempérament du plus vieux des frères Elric, Edward prit une coupe et se réfugia dans un coin.

Il prit une gorgée et grimaça. Il détestait ce goût. Il reposa alors la coupe sur une table proche et se laissa envahir par la mélancolie.

_Où es-tu Roy ? Je ne te vois pas et jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour mais tu me manques. Je veux te voir. Même si tu ne me diras certainement que des choses piquantes dont tu as le secret, au moins pendant ces quelques minutes, je serais au cœur de ton attention et pour toi, il n'y aura alors que moi qui compte. Même si c'est bref, au moins je serais heureux car j'existerais pour toi. Je suis pathétique et stupide. Mais je ne peux réprimer ce sentiment de vouloir le provoquer pour qu'il me regarde et que pendant quelques instants, je sois le centre de son univers et que ses magnifiques yeux ne regardent que moi. Stupide, stupide, stupide. Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre l'air car tel que c'est parti, dès que je vais le voir, je vais lui sauter dessus et lui demander de porter ses enfants. _

Edward grimaça et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre donnant sur les jardins. Il poussa un soupir quand il vit qu'il était seul et alla s'accouder au rebord de la balustrade.

_J'attends encore un peu et s'il n'est toujours pas là, je m'en vais. J'ai assez fait acte de figuration pour ce soir. Et puis comme ça, je ne me comporterais pas comme une fille devant son premier amour si je le vois devant moi. Okay c'est mon premier amour mais je ne suis pas une fille. Point._

Edward ferma les yeux et laissa le vent caresser son visage et jouer avec ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il attachait depuis quelques temps en queue de cheval.

-Ah tu es là, Fullmetal.

Cette voix…

Edward se retourna et fit face à l'alchimiste des flammes.

-Tiens, brigadier général Mustang. Vous nous faîtes enfin grâce de votre présence. Que d'honneur…

La voix de Edward était ironique mais à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur avait accéléré le rythme en entendant la voix de velours et en voyant Roy dans un superbe smoking bleu nuit.

Ce dernier vint s'installer à côté d'Edward et répondit en souriant.

-En fait, j'avais quelque chose à récupérer avant de venir ici. Est-ce que je t'aurais manqué par hasard ? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis flatté !

Edward se sentit violemment rougir et détourna la tête pour ne pas que sa rougeur soit vue par Roy et que ce dernier n'en profite pour le taquiner sans pitié.

-Idiot, maugréa t'il au bout d'un moment. Bon, maintenant que je vous ai vu, je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Cette soirée m'ennuie de toute façon.

Edward se préparait à partir quand il sentit une main sur son bras le retenir. Il se dégagea vivement mais ne put empêcher la sensation de brûlure que le contact des doigts de Roy laissèrent sur sa peau.

-Quoi ? Gronda t'il pour cacher son trouble.

-Reste encore un peu. J'ai à te parler.

La voix de Roy était sérieuse et cela étonna tellement Edward qu'il reprit sa place à côté du colonel sans un mot.

-Je voudrais te dire quelque chose et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre. Tu es d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Roy sembla se perdre dans ses pensées avant de continuer.

-J'ai répété ça des dizaines de fois mais maintenant que je suis là, je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer. Alors je pense que je vais commencer par le début. Lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre, tu te souviens, celle adressée à ton père pour le prévenir que votre mère était malade, j'ai expressément demandé au führer de m'occuper de cette affaire. Je voulais rencontrer personnellement les fils de Hohenheim Elric. Mon but était simple. Je voulais des informations sur lui afin de pouvoir le retrouver. Mais quand je suis arrivé, ta mère était morte et tu avais tenté de la ramener avec les conséquences désastreuses que l'on sait. Tout d'un coup, Hohenheim n'était plus aussi intéressant qu'avant. En effet, du fait que tu avais survécu alors que tu aurais du mourir, tu devenais un être digne d'intérêt. Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu étais étendu sur ce lit, si pâle et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder, me demandant comment tu avais pu survivre. Mais surtout, me demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait être aussi séduisant. Tu n'avais que onze ans Edward et cette pensée m'a horrifié. Je suis parti rapidement ce jour là mais pas avant de te prévenir pour l'examen d'alchimiste d'état que j'étais sûr, tu voudrais passer. Je n'ai pas eu tort puisque avec ton frère, tu as quitté Rizenbul pour arriver ici. Pendant ces longs mois avant ton arrivée, je me suis donné à fond dans le travail pour tenter d'oublier ces pensées malsaines que j'avais eues envers toi mais sans succès. Ton image m'obsédait. Et même mes nuits dans de nombreux lits accueillants ne pouvaient enlever ton image de ma tête. Je me haïssais. Un parce que tu étais mineur, deux parce que tu étais un garçon et trois parce que cela gênait mes ambitions politiques. Et puis tu es arrivé à Central City et alors c'est toi que j'ai haï. Tu me faisais ressentir des choses que je ne voulais pas. Alors j'ai trouvé tout ce que je pouvais pour t'éloigner loin de moi. Je voulais te punir de me faire éprouver ces émotions mais aussi je pensais que si tu étais loin de moi, je ne ressentirais plus ces étranges sentiments pour toi. Evidemment, tu n'appréciais pas trop mes ordres et il n'était pas rare de nous voir nous disputer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je recherchais autant à te provoquer. Alors que j'aurais pu simplement être dur avec toi et te donner des ordres secs, il fallait aussi que je te provoque. Je n'ai compris qu'après que ces disputes étaient un moyen pour moi d'attirer ton attention et de faire partie de ta vie pendant un court instant. J'adorais nos joutes verbales et j'adorais te voir exploser de colère car je savais que c'était moi qui te faisais ressentir tout ça et qu'alors, j'occupais toutes tes pensées. Je n'ai finalement réalisé quels étaient mes véritables sentiments que lorsque j'ai été confronté à deux événements. Le premier a été de te trouver trop proche de Winry. Alors qu'au départ votre complicité ne me gênait pas, plus vous grandissiez et plus j'avais peur que tu ne tombes sous le charme de la belle jeune fille qu'elle devenait. Mon cœur a soupiré de joie quand elle a commencé à sortir avec ton frère. Le deuxième événement qui m'a véritablement fait ouvrir les yeux a été lorsque d'une de tes missions, tu as blessé et que tu as failli mourir. Ce jour là, j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Eperdument. Et que cela ne servait à rien de le nier car mes sentiments étaient là et ils ne suffisaient pas de leur dire de déguerpir pour qu'ils le fassent. Alors j'ai appris à vivre avec et à profiter de nos disputes car c'étaient les seuls moments que nous partagions tous les deux et où j'avais un peu l'impression de compter pour toi. Tu étais un garçon mais bizarrement, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Je t'aimais malgré tout. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, j'ai décidé tout d'abord de ne rien te dire car tu étais toujours mineur avant de me rendre compte que ces sentiments me rongeaient et m'étouffaient. Je me suis donc juré que je jour de tes dix-huit ans, le jour de ta majorité, je te les dirais. C'est pour cela que j'ai organisé cette fête aujourd'hui avec présence obligatoire car tu étais obligé de venir et ainsi, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Voilà, tu sais tout. Je t'aime Edward Elric mais rassure toi, je n'attends rien de toi. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, c'est tout. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, tiens et joyeux anniversaire.

Roy sortit alors de la poche de son smoking un petit paquet et le tendit à Edward qui le prit machinalement.

-Bonne soirée Fullmetal.

Et sur ces mots, Roy quitta le balcon et disparut dans la foule.

Edward était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Roy l'aimait, ce n'était pas possible. C'était sûrement une plaisanterie de sa part.

Son regard tomba sur le paquet et il l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Et au bout de quelques minutes, découvrit un livre. Il le regarda de plus près et poussa un cri. Entre ses mains, il tenait un des livres les plus rares sur l'alchimie pouvant exister. Ce livre n'avait été édité qu'à quelques exemplaires et alors qu'Edward avait toujours voulu le lire, il n'en avait jamais trouvé un seul exemplaire. Et maintenant, il en avait un entre les mains, grâce à Roy qui venait de lui en faire cadeau. C'était un cadeau très précieux et c'est à cet instant que le jeune homme comprit que ce dernier avait été vraiment sincère dans ses sentiments.

-Je dois le trouver. Je dois lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime…

Edward rentra dans la salle et commença à chercher Roy mais on lui apprit que ce dernier était déjà parti.

_Il doit être rentré chez lui. Je dois y aller…_

Et en un instant, il avait quitté la soirée et se dirigeait en courant vers la maison de Roy. Il n'y avait jamais été mais savait où ce dernier habitait.

Finalement, il y parvient et s'arrêta quelques instants afin de reprendre son souffle et de rassembler ses idées. Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte et sonna.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes.

-Tiens Fullmetal, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je te manquais déjà ?

En entendant Roy l'appeler par son surnom, Edward se prit à regretter lorsque dans sa confession, le brigadier général l'avait appelé par son prénom. D'ailleurs, s'il y réfléchissait bien, ce dernier ne l'avait appelé par son prénom que lors de sa déclaration. Et sitôt celle-ci terminée, il avait tout de suite repris sa vieille habitude de l'appeler par son surnom. Comme si c'était un moyen pour lui de se distancer et de ne plus jamais parler de ses sentiments qu'il pensait être unilatéraux. Comme si cela avait été un moment dans sa vie et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler. Comme s'il l'avait classé sans suite. Mais Edward n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Roy leva un sourcil.

-Et de quoi ?

-De nous.

Et sans attendre une réponde de Roy, il força le passage et entra dans la maison. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers la seule pièce éclairée qu'il supposait être le salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Roy le rejoignit.

-Fais comme chez toi Fullmetal, lui dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-Edward.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Edward.

La confusion dut de lire sur le visage de Roy car Edward se hâta de continuer.

-Si nous devenons plus intimes, cela serait mieux que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms non ?

Il cacha un sourire devant l'incompréhension totale qui se lisait sur le visage de Roy.

-Tu es parti si vite Roy tout à l'heure que nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de parler de ta confession. Je sais que tu n'attendais aucune réponse de ma part mais je veux quand même t'en donner une. Moi aussi je t'aime Roy et je dois dire que je suis tellement heureux que tu m'aimes aussi…Sur le coup, lorsque tu as eu fini ta confession, je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles. Tu m'aimais, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Et j'ai ouvert ton cadeau. Et c'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé. Tu m'aimais et tu m'offrais ce magnifique livre comme gage de ton amour. J'ai alors voulu te rattraper pour te dire que je t'aimais aussi mais tu étais déjà parti. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Pour te dire que moi aussi je t'aime Roy et que je suis aujourd'hui le plus heureux des hommes.

Un véritable sourire sincère, comme Edward n'en avait jamais vu, éclaira alors le visage de Roy.

-Tu m'aimes aussi…

-Oui je t'aime. Pour toujours.

Sans un mot, Roy s'approcha alors d'Edward et le prit dans ses bras qui automatiquement, l'enlaça à son tour.

En voyant le regard rempli d'amour que lui lançait Roy, Edward se sentit soudain paniquer.

-Roy je t'aime mais tu vois, je n'ai jamais…Enfin tu vois quoi. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas…Enfin, tu vois…En ce qui concerne mon corps…Et est-ce que nous deux, ça ne va pas être un problème pour ta carrière…Je ne veux pas être un obstacle…

-Chut, l'interrompit Roy en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Je sais que tu es vierge et cela n'a pas d'importance. Au contraire, je suis heureux de savoir que personne ne t'a jamais touché. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton corps, je sais comment tu es et je t'aime malgré tout. Quant à ma carrière, tu passes avant tout. Oui je veux être führer mais seulement si je peux t'avoir à mes côtés. Sinon, c'est un rêve que j'abandonne bien volontiers… Néanmoins, il faut juste que tu saches que notre vie personnelle sera dissociée du travail et que tu restes toujours mon subordonné. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux enfin t'embrasser Edward ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui tendit les lèvres et Roy s'en empara avec délice.

Havoc travaillait tranquillement à son bureau quand il vit passer devant lui un Edward furieux.

-Est-ce qu'il est là ? Grinça le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Roy sans attendre la réponse.

Il entra sans frapper et derrière la porte fermée, on entendit bientôt plus que les cris de rage du jeune alchimiste et la voix plus calme mais ironique du brigadier général.

Et au bout de cinq minutes, la porte se rouvrit et un Edward rouge de colère quitta la pièce, poursuivi par le rire moqueur de Roy.

Havoc regarda le jeune homme partir en murmurant dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à espèce de vieux salaud manipulateur et bailla avant de se replonger dans son dossier devant la scène ordinaire qui venait d'avoir lieu.

C'était un jour habituel à Central City.


End file.
